Lucia Schaefer
Lucia Schaefer (a.k.a Tinygenius) is the twin sister of Lance and the daughter of Angela. She is also Cam's niece. Biography Lucia was born five minutes before her brother to Angela. Her father left the family when she was young. Lucia lived with her divorced single mother Angela and her two brothers in a small apartment. The twins were somewhat spoiled by their mother, who bought them all the latest gadgets to keep them entertained. They became dependent on their devices for communication and entertainment. Lucia and her brother attended sixth grade at Lorraine School, and she got better grades than her brother. One day during the summer their mother had to leave the country for an emergency meeting, and she sent her three children to their reclusive uncle, that they didn’t even know existed, since Angela never even bothered to tell them about him until now. They landed in the countryside, and were a little concerned when they had no signal on their phones. They waited for a long time at the airport, and got scared when their uncle didn’t even show up for a long time. Finally, after the sun went down, he arrived. He brought them to his house, which was miles away from any town. Lucia and her brothers were horrified to discover that he had no internet in his house, let alone any technology. He only had a barely working TV and one landline phone. He showed them around the whole house except for the basement, which he only told them that they were not allowed in there. They all squished into one room, which was Mcbeetus’s former room. Lucia and her brother had to share a bed while Tim Tim slept in a box. They barely slept that night since they kept on kicking each other. The next day they woke up and found their breakfast already waiting for them, but no sign of their uncle. They tried to look for him, but could not find him anywhere. They found many notes stuck all over the house, telling them what to do, but no note about where he went. They went to the living room, where they tried to pass the time by watching TV on the broken old screen. Finally Lucia and Lance got paranoid that they had been abandoned at the house, and tried to call for help on the old phone. But no one picked up or answered their calls. Lucia put down the phone and began to cry because she was so scared. Suddenly Lance had a revelation and examined the phone. He pushed a button on the phone and it auto dialed to a number. To their surprise a woman actually picked up on the other end. Lucia and Lance pleaded with the woman on the other end to rescue them from the house, and the woman agreed, but only after the sun had gone down. They put down the phone in dread, but also in hope that they would hopefully be rescued. They waited until the sun had gone down, but before they could look outside their uncle suddenly reappeared, and asked them what they had done during the day. The children could not even look at him, as they were mad and scared at the same time. Finally Lucia demanded where he had been, and he told them that he was “busy”. He curtly dismissed them and told them to sleep, when all of a sudden there was a loud knocking on the door. Suddenly the door flung open to reveal a woman, which was the same woman who had answered the children’s cry for help. She barged in and yelled at him for leaving the children alone, in which their uncle simply told her that she would do the same. They got into a full on argument until the woman said that she was going to take Lucia and her brothers to a Child Protection Shelter until their mother could come back and get them. Their uncle refused, and told her that she was not their relative. The woman simply shot back with, “Well if we got married I could’ve been.” Lucia and her brothers just sat there, stunned by the sick burn. The woman insisted that she stay at the house at least to watch over Lucia and her brothers. She also threatened to tell Angela about his mistreatment of her children, and then he relented. Their uncle only allowed her to stay because he didn’t want to get sued by Angela. The woman later explained to Lucia and her brother that she and their uncle had a long history together, and used to be involved romantically, but they couldn’t get over their differences and broke up. She also told them that they were vampires hence the reason why they kept on disappearing during the day. She also revealed that her name was Farren and that she had lost her own daughter only a few years ago, but never actually revealed whether she was dead or simply cut off from her own family. Lucia was intrigued and wanted to know more, but Farren stopped talking. Personality and Appearance Lucia is a resourceful young girl, and is very protective of her brothers. She is very intelligent for a girl her age. She has blond hair tied in two pigtails and wears red glasses. Category:Female Category:One time characters